


A New Enemy

by kduncan934



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hope Mikaelson (Originals), Angst, F/M, On the Run, Romance, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kduncan934/pseuds/kduncan934
Summary: Old enemies arise, and no one can be trusted. Everyone seems to want Klaus - and his family - dead, and a malicious plot is brewing. Klaus wants to keep Caroline safe, but what if that's used against him? AU with no Hope, screw the ending to The Originals (and the whole last season), and pretending Stefan/Caroline didn't happen. Just roll with it~ This is a klaroline fic with one of my O.C.'s incorporated into the plot.





	1. Intro/Prologue

The screech of tires was shrill in the silence. The black van careened around the corner, headlights blinding. The woman driving gritted her teeth in a grimace, clutching the wheel with white-knuckled fists. 

The woman’s brown eyes widened as a man appeared in front of the van. She recognized him in an instant. A shudder went through her, and she cursed foully under her breath. It was too late to swerve or stop. She just plowed right through him. 

Or, she should have. 

The man should’ve been crushed or flattened. But then, he was no mere man. Klaus Mikaelson was a force to be reckoned with. The car came to an abrupt stop, teetering on the point of falling onto its side. He kept it upright though, for there was precious cargo inside. 

The woman caught her breath, blood trickling down the side of her face. She leaned back against the seat, hands still on the wheel. Klaus glared at her through the cracked glass. It was over now. A whisper of a laugh escaped her, spilling out into the air in a fog. 

Clumsily, she forced her way out of the car. The night was cold and lonely. It was so quiet she could hear his breaths loud and clear. Her hand pressed uselessly against the tear in her side, as if that could keep the blood in. Really, it was a miracle she’d made it this far. 

“Where is she?” he demanded. 

Again, she laughed. She limped towards him, lips twitching into a smile. She shook her head. “You're too late.” His eyes darkened, the anger on his face terrifying to behold. “It’s done. Torture me, kill me, do... do whatever you like. I don’t -- It doesn’t matter now. You’re too late.” What little slice of the world she could see, all that the headlights encompassed, slanted horribly with no warning. She staggered, her head spinning. 

In a blur, his hand was at her throat. 

The veins under his monstrous eyes were dark and hideous. His fangs were all she could focus on. “What have you done?” 

“Nothing. I did... nothing.” 

“Where is she?” He shook her, a hint of panic colouring his rage. Black spots sprouted up in a haze. She could feel herself suffocating, but the pain felt oddly distant. Already, she was fading. The potion she’d taken had numbed her to the fear, to the suffering. She felt it running through her now, slowly lulling her towards a heavy, endless sleep. 

He’d shouted at her, hurt her, but it was all so far away... it was all just a blur. 

She hit the ground and fell. Klaus Mikaelson was at the back of the van, sweat glistening on his brow. His eyes were wide and his gaze wild. He was afraid. No, he was terrified. He yanked open the doors, tearing them off in his desperation. 

Klaus stared at the inside of the van, composure creeping back onto his features. He didn’t understand. How would he? He had no clue what was going on. He knew there was danger, he knew there were enemies after him, but he had barely scraped the surface of what was coming. 

Her eyes closed. Everything was set into motion. He would have to face this, there was no way around it. Klaus would be killed, and the rest of his family would soon follow. This, she knew, was only the beginning. 


	2. Get Out of Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline gets a call from Stefan, urging her to get out of town. A new threat has surfaced, but he can't tell her what or who.

“Just tell me what’s going on.” 

“It’s... complicated.”

“Then _un_ complicate it.”

Stefan sighed. He was walking outside now, she could hear the cars whizzing by and the noise of muffled voices. Caroline neatly put away the pile of shirts she’d just folded. She ran a hand through her blonde hair, closing her eyes for a moment. She didn’t know why he’d bothered to call if he refused to explain. 

“It’s dangerous for you to know too much. I’m sorry. Just... Pack a bag, all right? Caroline? You should get out of Mystic Falls for a while.” 

“Why? Who’s coming to kill us this time?” 

“It’s not... Please, Caroline. Trust me.” 

“You’re not giving me anything, Stefan. I need some answers, okay? What is this about?” 

There was a long pause. Caroline scowled, wishing they were face to face. She sat down on the edge of her bed, the mattress creaking under her. She frowned at the suitcase peeking out from her closet. Stefan wouldn’t tell her to leave for no reason. “You better explain everything as soon as you possibly can, okay?” she said. 

“I will. I will, I promise.” He sounded so sincere that it felt pointless to argue. Whatever was going on had to be serious. 

“How bad is it?” 

Again, he hesitated. “Bad.” He exhaled heavily. The blare of a car horn made her wince. The noise quieted, and she heard a bell. He must have gone inside. She imagined him walking into a café. Caroline didn’t even know where he was. He could have been somewhere in France, for all she knew. She waited for him to elaborate, but it became increasingly clear that he wouldn’t. 

Frustrated, she stood up and began to pace. “How long do I have to leave for? Is something coming to Mystic Falls? What about everyone else?” 

He ignored her last questions. “Until we know more. It might be a while, Caroline. I don’t know. Things are... unclear.”

“Unclear? What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’m not entirely sure what’s going on. Damon has some theories, but I'm not--.”

“ _Damon_ knows? How come Damon knows and I don’t?” 

“Caroline, please.” 

“Fine. Whatever. Go on.” 

“This could escalate very quickly. We’re not sure what or who we’re dealing with. We’re being watched.”

Caroline stilled. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Instinctively, she glanced out her bedroom window. “By ‘we’, you mean...?” 

“All of us. I’m sorry I can’t tell you more. I don’t want you to be put at risk, any more than you already are. Even this phone call is dangerous.” 

“Stefan--.”

“I have to go,” he cut in abruptly, breathless. “Get out of town. I’ll call you when I can. Take care of yourself.” 

“Wait!” 

He’d already hung up. Caroline swore. She threw her phone at her bed. What the _hell_ was going on? Stefan had left town weeks ago; Damon had decided the two of them were in dire need of a bonding trip. Caroline had been skeptical, but Stefan had gone along with it. Now she saw it had probably been a lie to begin with. 

Why wouldn’t they tell her? Did anyone else know? 

Part of her wanted to scream in frustration. She hated the not knowing. Were the others in danger? What was she supposed to do? It hadn’t sounded like anyone else was getting the call to make a run for it. 

But where would she _go_? She couldn’t imagine just packing a bag and going anywhere. She didn’t know how people did that. Did people actually do that? It sounded ridiculous. No, she needed a plan. For half a second, she thought of Klaus. She banished the thought at once, cursing herself on instinct. 

France sounded nice. She could go to Paris. But maybe that was too obvious. Should she go to another small town, somewhere quiet and isolated, or a big city, where it would be easier to blend in? 

It would have been easier if she could’ve just met up with the Salvatore brothers. Stefan, at least. Damon, she could do without. But it sounded like she was on her own. 

Caroline grabbed her suitcase and flung it on the bed. She flitted about, grabbing clothes and toiletries and all that would fit. She didn’t know where she would go, she just knew she had to _go._

When she turned to lock her front door, a hand clamped over her mouth. Before she could even react, her attacker grabbed her chin and jerked. Her neck snapped, and the world disappeared. 

~

The static of the radio was broken up by pieces of words and fragments of sentences coming through, the voices crackly and faded. The smell of dried blood stained the air. It was cold, lifelessly cold. 

Groggily, Caroline opened her eyes. Her whole body ached, but the worst of it was at her neck. How many times would she get her neck snapped? She hated it. It was annoying as hell, and it just kept happening. She blinked until her vision cleared. She stared down at her hands, which were tied together in heavy, clunky chains. 

She was sitting in the back of a van. She couldn’t see the driver. It was just her and the empty space. The radio was muffled through the separator. There was only one other person, no passenger except herself. She could hear their breaths and their pulse. Whoever they were, they seemed completely at ease. 

Caroline pulled at the chains, wincing at the pain that shot up her arms. It didn’t sting like vervain, but why...? She couldn’t break free. Her strength was drained. Caroline slammed against the wall behind her. “Hey! Hey, stop!” Her voice was a ragged mess. “Who are you? What the hell do you want?” 

To her horror, she realized that her daylight ring was gone. 

She struggled more frantically against her bindings. They just looked like ordinary chains, but she couldn’t get free. “Come _on_ ,” she groaned. Caroline thrashed, unable to stand. Dizziness pulsed in her skull. She leaned over herself, straining to get loose. She stomped her foot loudly on the floor of the van. “Hey! Would you – What do you _want_? Hello?” 

How many times was this going to happen to her? How many goddamn times? 

She was so tired of getting kidnapped. 

The memories, the nightmares, flooded back to her in a frenzy, and they gave her strength. She fought and struggled and shouted herself hoarse. The driver did not slow, nor did they speak. All she was doing was exhausting herself. It had to be witches involved. This was some kind of spell, that’s why she couldn’t use her vampire strength. That’s why she felt so weak. 

Caroline leaned back, fighting the urge to close her eyes. If only Stefan had explained more. Obviously, this was the danger he’d warned her about. If _that_ counted as a warning. Had it been too late, or had they known she’d been about to make a run for it? How closely had they been watching? Caroline wished she knew what they were after. Everything had been so calm for so long. She’d been cautiously optimistic, but of course it all came crashing down. Nothing stayed peaceful for long. 

She was afraid of what she’d wake up to. She didn’t want to sleep, but her body was dragging her down like an anchor. Caroline couldn’t fight it. Her eyelids drooped, impossibly heavy. 

The static of the radio was like a lullaby. She caught bits of songs and voices, but she wasn’t alert enough to process any of it. She tried to stay awake, but it was useless. Her body overwhelmed her mind, and sleep swept her into its heavy embrace.


End file.
